ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The Hawaii State Research & Education Partnership (HiSREP) is an INBRE network consisting of our lead university (University of Hawaii at Manoa; UH Manoa), 4 primarily undergraduate universities (PUIs), 1 UH college and 4 UH community colleges (CCs), encompassing the institutions of higher learning in Hawaii consenting to support from the INBRE program. The variety and capacity of the partner institutions located throughout the islands of Hawaii require a strong Administrative Core to coordinate these activities and synergize the efforts of those involved, including the campus coordinators, core directors, faculty, mentors, and students. The major activities coordinated through the Administrative Core involve the development of research faculty and implementation of high caliber research, facilitation of student education and skills training, organizing workshop and enrichment activities for faculty/staff and students, and conducting program evaluation. In addition, the Administrative Core will work closely with the Bioinformatics Core for optimizing their efforts and expansion throughout the HiSREP. The Administrative Core will be led by Principal Investigator (PI), Robert Nichols, Ph.D., along with the Program Coordinator (PC), Peter Hoffmann, Ph.D. The PI will provide overall direction and general administrative support for the entire HiSREP program. The PC will assist the PI with all activities and will assume primary responsibility for communicating and coordinating activities among partner institutions. The Administrative Core will foster collaborative interactions among partners and serve as a cohesive link between cores and activities. The PI and PC, along with a strong administrative support staff, will receive guidance and evaluation by an Internal Executive Committee (IEC), a Steering Committee, an External Advisory Committee (EAC), and an Evaluation team. The PI and PC will also serve to liaise with INBREs from other states to discuss approaches and strategies so that the Hawaii INBRE can improve its programs based on the experiences of these other networks. Through effective planning and implementation, the Administrative Core will greatly expand research capacity at our HiSREP partner institutions, increase the number and quality of biomedical scientists, provide research education opportunities for students at all stages to inspire them to pursue research in the health sciences, and provide a state-of-the-art bioinformatics facility to support our Hawaii community of scientists.